To Sinful To Resist
by Bullock512
Summary: An all human Spuffy based story in which Spike is Buffy's brothers best friend and he's dating her best friend Harmony. What else could happen but that the sparks would ignite between our two favourite people.
1. Chapter 1

To Sinful To Resist

Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan fiction

All Human

NC-17

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss and I own nothing I just want a happier ending for my favorite couple.

Chapter 1: Introductions Are In Order

One look no matter how innocent can set your body ablaze, one touch can leave you feeling burned from the inside out. Buffy Summers had never known this kind of feeling before. At almost 18 years old she had never known what it was like to be with a man in any capacity that bordered on intimate.

Xander, her 19-year-old brother, was experienced and so it only seemed logical to go to him for advice. Xander was 6 feet tall, had brown eyes, brown hair and had the muscles to go along with his boyish good looks, or so she had heard girls whisper. He was also in his first year at Sunnydale University majoring in Architectural Design. His age and experience was why she was here in the park on a Sunday afternoon feeling embarrassed and nervous.

"You want to know what?" Xander asked shock registering in his face and voice.

"I want to know what sex is like." Buffy replied with her head down in embarrassment.

"Why? You and Angel aren't going to… you know… are you?" He asked tripping over his words. Angel was her boyfriend of a few months and Xander didn't particularly like him, not that he'd ever said that, it was just obvious. Angel was also 19 and in S.U. with Xander although he was majoring in business. He was 6 ft. with soulful brown eyes, brown hair and a muscular body.

"No! Nothing like that I'm just curious. I'm going to be eighteen in two months and I know nothing." Buffy replied in answer to his earlier question.

"Well ask someone else I am not discussing this with you." And with those words he walked away before Buffy could get another word out.

"Stupid over-protective brother. Just want to know about sex so I know what to do if anything ever happens. Don't want to look like a bumbling fool." She grumbled sitting on a bench nearby.

"Don' think you could ever look like a bumblin' fool pet." A voice said behind her. She knew that voice and turning she saw that it was Spike her brothers best friend. "But if ya want some advice can always ask me ya know." He told her with a smirk.

Spike was a six-foot, blue eyed, platinum blonde very toned and cocky 19 year old. He went to S.U. along with Xander majoring in the same field. When him and Xander had first started hanging out Buffy had had the biggest crush on him, but she grew out of that once she got to know him. He was sex on legs and he knew it too. His reputation with the girls spoke for itself. There was no way she was going to talk to him about this though. No way.

"I don't want or need your advice Spike. My best friend is your girlfriend and I don't think she would like you talking to me about this type of thing." She responded with a pointed look.

"Wasn' plannin' on tellin' Harmony pet." He replied with a laugh. Harmony Kendall was Buffy's best friend. She was a bitch but Buffy had known her since they were kids and had grown used to her ways. She was blonde like Buffy, but that's where their similarities ended. Where Buffy was athletically built with green eyes Harmony was thin with womanly curves and blue eyes. She was Spike's type in more ways then one as she was ditzy too.

"Oh. Well still I don't need your help I can always ask Harmony I know you guys have done it she told me." He raised a brow. "Hey I didn't want to know she just decided to tell me anyway." She informed him noting the look.

"Ah I see. Well in that case no sense in not askin' me what ya wanna know huh pet?"

"Okay but this conversation never gets out to anyone understand?" She told him with a glare. He raised his hands defensively.

"Lips are sealed." He replied. "So ask away. What ya wanna know?"

"What's it like?" She asked after a brief pause and a deep breath

"What's what like?"

"Sex."

"Oh sex. Well depends on that kind of sex I guess." He replied lighting up a smoke and inhaling. "What exactly do you want to know about sex?" He asked after exhaling.

"I'm… well… I'm not too sure I guess. I just want to know what I'm in for the first time I guess." She replied her face bright red and her eyes staring at the ground.

"Nothin' to be ashamed of. S' natural to be curious if you've never had sex before. I'll tell ya this though it varies from encounter to encounter dependin' on the type of relationship ya share with the other person." He told her frankly.

"Okay, can you give me some examples?" She asked looking at him through her lashes and gauging his reaction.

"Sure luv. Let's see one-night stands are usually satisfyin' but detached. It's bout' getting' off and not really anythin' else. Sex in a relationship is different s' more personal, you're more exposed an' involved." He told her returning her look with a bold one of his own.

"Oh. Is that what it's like with you and Harmony?" She asked.

"Sometimes I guess." He replied. She gave him a questioning look. "Harmony and I are good together but I don' think she understands me sometimes an' it makes it hard to connect with her."

"She told me once that she didn't think you really cared about her just wanted the sex." She told him then looked shocked that she had revealed a secret from a friend. He chuckled.

"No worries kitten I won' tell her nuthin' ya say. But I do. Care I mean. I'm just not sure what that means for me an' her." He looked across the park at all the couples strolling hand-in-hand and then looked at her curiously. "So why you wanna know these things pet? Plannin' on sleepin with tall dark and broody?" He asked with a laugh.

"I don't know. Someday I guess. Not sure I'm ready right now I mean I don't know anything about being with a guy. I need to know what to do so I don't look stupid." She responded with a sigh.

"Well s' not that difficult pet, jus' do what feels right."

"But do what Spike? I don't even know what I would do."

"Come with me pet, I'll show you somethin' that'll get you started. He told her standing up and offering her his hand.

"Show me what?" She asked taking his hand and letting him pull her up.

"Nuthin' bad, jus' a few tips to help you out. S' that okay?" He asked leading her towards his car.

"I guess so." She replied knowing he would never do anything to make her uncomfortable. She trusted him, had known him for four years so that was an easy thing to do.

They drove to his house in silence Buffy lost in her mind and trying to decide what Spike was going to show her. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that had reached Spike's house until he had come around to her side of the car and opened the door.

"Oh we're here already." Spike's house was just outside of Sunnydale on a secluded road. The house was big but not enormous and it overlooked a lake that they swam at all the time.

"We're gonna take a swim. Nuthin' too dangerous." He told her as they headed around the side of the house and down to the lake. The dock that lead out over the water was big and had rails along the side of the walkway but they ended when you got to the end to leave a wide-open space to jump off of.

"Spike I don't have a suit to wear." She told him looking down at her clothes.

"Skivvies luv, we're jumpin' in wearin' our skivvies." He told her taking off his black t-shirt and revealing those well defined abs. "Start strippin' pet." He told her undoing the button on his black jeans.

"I can't do that Spike!" I replied shocked he would even suggest it.

"S' no different then swimming in a bikini luv, s' jus a bit more personal. Ya need to loosen' up an' get used to bein' in your own skin." He told her after removing his boots, socks and jeans. "Wanna know 'bout sex this is the firs' step. Won' be able to get naked in front of Peaches if you can't jump into a lake spontaneously in your bra an' panties." He told her mater-of-fact, then turned and jumped in. When he surfaced she was already starting to remove her shoes and socks.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She grumbled under her breath, but he heard and smirked. After removing her blue tank top and undoing the top button of her short shorts she looked up. "Promise not to tell anyone Spike." She told him looking nervous.

"I promise pet no worries." And with that promise she lost the shorts and moved to the end of the dock. Looking down she took a deep breath and jumped in. The water was cold but not too cold and when it hit her she felt a little shock that quickly passed and left her feeling refreshed. Surfacing she looked around her for Spike, he was right behind her.

"S' not bad right pet?" He asked moving closer. She shook her head and smiled.

"No Spike it's not bad. Little weird to be in here with just my bra and panties but not bad." She replied treading water.

"Come closer." He told her motioning her to move in front of him. She did. "What were you thinkin' when I was sittin' here starin' up at you removin' your clothes.

"Embarrassed I guess, a little scared but also a little exhilarated and excited." She responded looking him in the eye, slightly embarrassed but not overly so.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it was a personal act that one ones ever seen me do before." He looked sharply at her at that.

"Not even your best girls?"

"No. Never been comfortable with it, Willow is tall and skinny and could be a model, Anya is sex on legs with her curvy hips and perky boobs." At that he laughed. "And Harmony is star material. She could be a movie star with her blonde hair and shapely body. I feel frumpy next to them." She told him looking away. He grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him.

"Ya got the look luv even if ya don' know it, you also have the brains and personality to go with it. Deadly combination in a woman makes men fall at her feet." She laughed at that and leaned back laying her head in the water.

"Thanks Spike. You know how to make a girl feel good about herself."

S' my job luv." He responded moving around to her side.

She got up again and started swimming away from him and soon they were playing tag in the water like kids. Spike would catch her and then throw her making her laugh. It was a perfect afternoon and they both had fun the conversation this morning over but not forgotten by either of them.

Buffy had learned a lot about herself that day, that she was pretty for one, smart and friendly for another, and lastly that she would be okay when it came to sex as long as she let herself relax and do what felt natural.

When they both emerged from the lake and made their way towards the house she wasn't shy or embarrassed about her body, she was just natural. Spike led her inside and to his room so they could both dry off. After Spike left to get towels for them to dry off with she looked around at the room. It was dark but not overly so. There were posters all over the walls of the various bands he liked. Sex Pistols, The Ramones, and many other ones along those same lines. He had a desk in front of the window that overlooked the lake but it was partially covered in black curtains, as were all his windows. The bed was along the far wall and was one of the biggest beds she had ever seen; it was also covered in what looked to be silk sheets, in dark red no less. Moments later Spike returned with two big towels and handed her one.

"Gonna haf'ta remove your bra and panties luv." Spike told her tying his towel around his waist and removing his boxers from beneath it. "Won' dry if you don'."

"Oh… I… Uh…dunno if I can." Buffy replied feeling nervous, scared, and embarrassed all at once. Spike moved up behind her and spoke softly.

"Be brave Buffy, you can do it. No one else here but me pet." He told her moving has hands down her arms slowly. She started to shiver whether from his touch or from the air on her cool skin she didn't know.

"Okay… here goes." She responded and went to reach for the bra clasp at her back but his hands were there moving hers out of the way.

"Lemme help with that." He said quietly and unhooked her bra. She held the towel up in front of her when the bra slipped down her arms and removed it without removing the towel, which took some manoeuvring on her part. Then his hands were at her hips in the sides of her panties and she sucked in her breath not sure what to think or do. "Relax kitten, not gonna hurt ya." He told her sliding them off her hips and down her legs.

Buffy never moved but she did tense slightly. "Spike…" she breathed out slowly. He got them to her feet and she stepped out of them aware suddenly that she was naked in Spike's room and that he was naked as well. When he stood back up she still didn't move and when she felt him behind her his chest very nearly touching her back she almost forgot to breath. His skin was so hot she could feel the heat coming off of him and warming her skin.

"Did good pet, din't flinch at all. Not comfy though are you?" He asked with a sigh. She shook her head to breathless to speak. "Din't think so. Relax Buffy s' natural to be in your bare skin. Close your eyes an' just stop thinkin'" He told her moving his hands to her arms again and drawing her back so she was tight against his chest. She could feel him from her neck all the way down to her knees his body was so close.

"Spike… I'm scared." She said with a shuddering breath.

"I know luv, I can feel the tension. Need to relax kitten." He moved his hand around to her stomach and pulled the towel away, but he never moved to look at her. At the first touch of his hands on her belly she jumped a little and when he ran his hands up her sides and neared her breasts she shuddered and let her head fall back onto his shoulder. Her eyes hadn't been closed so she saw that his face was tight but that his eyes were closed. She closed her eyes and succumbed to the feel of his hands on her skin.

"Oh God." She breathed letting her body relax and her senses take over. His hands moved to cup her breasts and still she never moved. She knew this was wrong she was dating Angel and he was dating Harmony her best friend but at that moment all she cared about were Spike's hand and how they made her feel.

His breathing had become more ragged and she could definitely feel his hardness against her lower back. He was turned on by nothing more than touching her. Then his hands moved down lower to her thighs and parted them slightly, he body responded and she moved her legs to give him better access.

The first touch of his hands on her made her jump and squeak a bit but she didn't pull away and after a few seconds he moved his hand further down and parted her sex to touch her. Her body was suddenly on fire, and she felt a rush between her legs. When his hand moved against her in a slow rhythmic movement she gasped and her back arched against him, her ass hitting against his erection when she relaxed.

"So wet luv, wanna touch you deeper." He breathed into her ear and she nodded not daring to speak. He moved his hand to her opening and slowly fit one finger inside her moving it in and out gently the pace picking up as her body responded and she started moving against his hand. "Gonna make you feel good pet, make you relax completely." He told her moving his hand faster. Her pussy was sopping by this point coating his fingers and running down her thighs but she didn't care she just followed her feelings and moved with him.

"Spike… need…" She breathed not sure exactly what it was she needed.

"I know luv gunna get ya there. No worries won' stop." He replied raggedly moving his hand faster and faster as he spoke. She moaned and he held her tighter slipping another finger in with the first one and pumping in and out of her innocent body faster and faster. He kept the thrusts gentle though not wanting to hurt her. "Let go kitten I've got ya." He breathed into her ear and bit her lobe. That put her over the edge and she grabbed his arm with her hands and rode out her first orgasm. His hand didn't stop moving until her legs gave way she started to slide down. His arms held her up, his hand resting on her belly.

When he moved away from her she drew herself up and looked down. She was embarrassed and didn't know what to do or where to look. When she got the nerve she looked up to see him watching her from his position on the bed where he had sat after moving away from her.

"Um…I don't know what to say or how to act." She told him in a quiet voice picking up her discarded towel and holding it against her.

"Hones'ly me either. Don' know what came over me jus' wanted you to relax." He said looking a bit confused.

"I should go, shouldn't I?" She asked unsure of herself.

"Guess so. I'll give ya a lift back to your house luv, jus' give me a minute. Body's not entirely in control yet." He told her looking down meaningfully.

"Oh yea sure I'll just go and get dressed in the bathroom." She replied and gathered her stuff to leave.

"M' sorry Buffy. Let m'self get carried away, but I don' regret it even though I should." He said looking across the room at her with a slight smile.

"I don't either Spike, never knew I could feel something that intense before." She replied before walking away not noticing his sharp look up at her.

After dressing they got in the car and he drove her home. They didn't speak but it wasn't an awkward silence, they just didn't feel the need to speak after what had transpired between them.

After he left she went to her room and laid on her bed thinking about everything that had happened that day. It wasn't long before she succumbed to sleep curled on her side, her expression one of contentment.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss and I own nothing I just want a happier ending for my favourite couple.

Chapter 2- Date Night Part 1

When Buffy awoke the next morning she was a bit disoriented, and looking around didn't see anything out of the ordinary to make her feel that way. That's when yesterdays events came rushing back to her and she blushed recalling every touch and whispered word between her and Spike.

Noting the time on the clock she rushed to get showered and dressed trying to wipe the images from yesterday out of her mind. By the time she was ready for school and heading downstairs she had managed to suppress the memories. She had to leave in twenty minutes so she headed straight for the kitchen to grab something to take with her for breakfast.

She had just rounded the corner when the one person she didn't want to see right then came into view. Spike. He was standing against the counter talking to Xander and had his arms folded over his chest. She tried to turn without being noticed but Spikes sharp glace at her told her she hadn't succeeded. Her heartbeat sped up and she tried to keep her expression neutral. Spike did the same after looking her over from head to toe.

"Hey Buffy aren't you going to be late for school?" Xander asked upon seeing her walk in. She moved quickly to the fridge and grabbed an apple before turning to reply.

"I'm just leaving now. Gotta get there early, need to talk to Willow." At Spike's worried look she emphasized. "Our history project is due tomorrow need to finalize the presentation." She noticed his look of relief and lowered her eyes feeling shame wash over her.

"Wanna ride to school pet? Gotta go see Harm anyway." Spike asked her in a low tone. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Um… I was just gonna walk but okay…I guess." She replied not looking at him.

They both said goodbye to Xander who was oblivious to the tension between the two blonds and left the house. When they got in the car and pulled out of the driveway she spoke.

"I don't know if I can do this Spike." She mumbled quietly looking out the window.

"Buffy you can't say anythin' to anyone, not even Red. If it got back to Harmony not only would I lose her but you would lose her too. I know this isn't ideal an' that it never shoulda happened but we hav'ta forget 'bout it an' pretend it never happened. Can you try an' do that?" He asked looking at her with concern. She slowly nodded her head.

"I'll try." She whispered.

They pulled up to the school and she got out quickly walking away from him without speaking. He watched her go feeling ashamed of himself. He didn't notice her look back at him and turn away quickly when Harmony walked up to him and kissed him.

Buffy's day was spent trying not to think about Spike. She had received a text from Angel letting her know they were going to a party tonight with some of his college buddies. Apparently Xander and Spike would be there as well according to Harmony who had received a similar text from Spike. Great a night spent in relative proximity to the one person she couldn't face right now.

She was with Angel and she wanted to be with Angel but thoughts of Spike kept creeping into her head all day and by the time she was dressed and ready to go to the party with Angel she was feeling stressed and more nervous then ever. Angel thought she was just scared to go to a college party and tried to ease her mind.

"It's okay Buffy you've met most of the guys before. There will be more people you don't know but we'll all be there. Your brother and Spike will be there too remember so it's not as if you'll have no one to talk to. Is Spike bringing Harmony?" He asked as they drove to the party.

"According to Harmony yeah." She replied staring out the window noticing the big house coming into view. The party was being held on one of the off campus houses. One of those big old houses that had like fifteen rooms and was co-ed. Walking inside on Angels arm wasn't so bad but the crush of people was overwhelming.

"Let's head out to the backyard I hear they've got a dance floor set up and a bar as well." Although she didn't relish the idea of drinking the dancing sounded fun. If only she could find Harmony to dance with her she'd feel more comfortable. "Oh look there's Harmony and Spike." Angel said gesturing to the couple over by the bar.

The backyard was huge and there were lights strung up in all the trees lighting up the night. The dance floor was off to the right and took up the majority of the space though the bar area was pretty impressive too. There were even tables and chairs set up sporadically throughout the yard for people to sit at and talk.

Angel led her through the crowd moving people out of the way so they could reach their destination.

"Buffy!" Harmony squealed hugging her. "You'll never guess who's here." She remarked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Who?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Willow, and she here with someone." She replied with a huge grin.

"Who?" I asked again a little stunned.

"Oz." Spike spoke up tuning into the conversation.

"Weird little guy with coloured hair and great sounding band?" Angel asked entering the conversation as well.

"Tha's the one." Spike replied. Buffy noticed him look at her and looked back briefly noting his perusal of her figure before she turned her head and spoke to Harmony.

"I'm so glad you're here Harm." She said looking at the dance floor. Harmony noticed her look.

"Come on Buf I wanna dance." And with those words she was pulled onto the dance floor and was soon lost in the music. She danced until her feet hurt and she could barely breath before making her way to the table Angel was at with Xander, Spike and a few of Angels friends. Spike looked up as she drew near.

"Where's Harm?" He asked looking around.

"Dunno lost her in the crowd but I think she was dancing with someone named Tara." She replied glancing behind her.

"Ah nice bird, bit shy but still good folk." He replied going back to his conversation with Xander. Xander looked over at her after a minute and spoke.

"Hey Buffy do you know Anya?" He asked pointing to a blonde girl on the dance floor.

"Um yes I do. She's a really good friend of mine. Why?" I asked curiously.

"Think she's an okay girl?" He asked again without answering her question.

"Yeah a bit unorthodox but she nice and funny. You just have to get used to her personality. Again why do you ask?"

"She asked me out about an hour ago." He replied.

"Really? Well okay then." She said looking a bit surprised.

Angel looked up at her and grabbed her hand kissing her knuckles. "Wanna go get a breath of air away from the party?" He asked. When she nodded her stood up and they started walking away. She never noticed the blue eyes that watched her go with a look of concern on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss and I own nothing I just want a happier ending for my favourite couple.

Chapter 3- Date Night Part 2

Once outside the party Angel led her over to a secluded spot under a tree and they sat down both relishing the quiet of the night though they could hear the distant sound of the party.

"So are you having fun?" Angel asked speaking to her for the first time since they left the party.

"I guess." I replied.

"I can take you home if you want me to." Angel said with concern.

"No it's okay. I'm just not much of a crowd person makes me wiggy." I told him with a smile.

"Well we're alone here now just you and me." He whispered moving closer to kiss her. At the first touch of his lips on hers she closed her eyes and let her instincts take over. He was a good kisser his lips soft yet firm. When he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her she didn't protest although she wasn't that comfortable. When his hand reached for her breast and massaged it gently she broke off from the kiss and took a deep shuddering breath.

"Angel… I…" She stuttered out on a shaky breath.

"Am I going to fast?" He asked looking her in the eye. Remembering what Spike had told her about relaxing she shook her head no and moved in to kiss him again. After five long minutes of kissing he reached for her breast again and this time she let him willing her body to relax.

When he moved over her to rub himself against her she tensed but willed her body to relax, they weren't doing anything too crazy just making tried to remember what Spike had told her yesterday. She could feel him hard against her thigh and was feeling very uncomfortable but couldn't understand why. When she and Spike had been close like this she hadn't wanted to move away. Why was she so scared to be close with Angel?

When he suddenly rubbed against her it was too much and she pushed him off of her scooting away and standing up, her back to him.

"Buffy what's wrong? We've been dating for months now and the most you'll let me do is kiss you." He told her from his position on the ground sounding frustrated.

"I'm sorry Angel I'm just not comfortable with you touching me like that yet." She told him with a sigh looking up at the sky.

"I don't understand. Did you like how it felt when I touched you just now?" He asked.

"I guess so, I think." She answered still not looking at him.

"Well when you figure it out please feel free to let me know." He said harshly standing and walking away.

She stood where she was going through everything in her mind and wondering why she was so scared of him touching her.

"I don't understand. Spike touched me and I wanted to get closer, Angel touches me and I tense up and can't just enjoy it. Why is that?" She asked herself out loud.

"Known me longer luv, trust me more." A voice said from behind her. She turned and saw Spike standing there with his hands in the pockets of his tight black jeans. "S' natural to feel more comfortable with me, been 'round you for years."

"Oh." She mumbled staring straight at him a vulnerable look on her face. "Will I ever get over it?" She asked on a frustrated sigh.

"Can' rightly say pet. S' different for everyone." He told her moving closer. She stepped forward and then they were toe to toe.

"I just want to feel what I felt with you last night." She told him throwing her hands up and sitting back down on the grass where she and Angel had previously been. Spike sat beside her.

"You will someday luv, no worries. S' not gonna be like this forever." He assured her with a smile. They sat talking for a while about school and the party and various other subjects until they both realized they should head back to the party and find their dates.

After finding Angel and listening to him apologize to her they left the party and he drove her home. When he kissed her goodnight it was just a chaste kiss with no tongue and she was a bit relieved by that although she couldn't understand why.

When she was dressed and in bed she laid there thinking about Angel and what she really wanted from him. Did she really love him? If so why could she not just let things happen between them? With these troublesome questions swirling in her mind she drifted off to sleep although it wasn't a very peaceful one.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss and I own nothing I just want a happier ending for my favourite couple.

Chapter 4- Just Can't Resist

The next week passed without incident for Buffy. Her and Angel had sat down and talked about everything that went on at the party and about her fears and reservations in regards to sex and he had agreed to back off for a while and give her some space. He said he didn't realize he had been pushing her so hard and making her feel so inadequate. She never replied to that.

Things with Harmony were a bit strained at least on her side. Harmony didn't seem to notice anything wrong at all. Unfortunately Willow had noticed her reluctance to hang out and her quietness but she hadn't commented on it yet, at least not to Buffy.

Willow and Oz hadn't stayed at the party long enough for Buffy to talk to her, they had really wanted to be alone to get to know each other better, but Willow had given her a detailed accounting of her night on the phone the next day.

Xander and Anya had gone on their first date and much to Buffy's horror Anya had blabbed to all that she has had sex with her brother all night long. Buffy's gagging and moaning only made everyone at the table laugh.

As for Spike she hadn't spoken to him since the night of the party. She had convinced herself that the distance away would make the thoughts and feelings she'd been having go away. So far it seemed to be working but she hadn't gotten up the nerve to test it face to face with him yet. She was too scared.

After school on Friday she left and went to meet Xander in the parking lot he was taking her out for a driving lesson today, but to her dismay he wasn't there. Even more disturbing was the fact that Spike was there leaning against his black Desoto with his arms crossed over his chest and he was smoking as usual. He looked totally bad ass.

After that realization she knew she was wrong about her theory. Immediately her heart beat picked up and he palms got sweaty. She was so screwed and she knew it. When he glanced up and saw her he motioned her over to him. Reluctantly she made her way over to him and plastered and smile on her face.

"Waiting for Harmony?" She enquired.

"And you." He answered putting the smoke out on the ground.

"Me? Why? And where's Xander?" She asked curiously.

"Anya called an Xander ran." He replied with a chuckle.

"What? What an ass he was supposed to give me for driving lessons today." She grumbled with a pout.

"Reason I'm here luv. Xand asked me to take you instead." He informed her with a shrug.

"You're gonna let me drive your car?" She asked shocked.

"Jus' this once." He replied with a grimace. Then he looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Hey Harm, was waitin' on you." He said as she walked up to the duo.

"Well here I am. We taking Buffy home today?" She asked.

"Nah we're takin you home, gonna give Buff a driving lesson." At her questioning look he elaborated. "Xand couldn't make it and begged me to do it instead." She nodded and they all piled into the car Harmony in the front with Spike and Buffy in the back watching as Harmony played with the back of Spike's hair and talking a mile a minute about her day. Spike just nodded and made non-committal noises every once in a while even though Buffy knew he wasn't really listening.

After they dropped Harmony off and Buffy had to watch as they made out for almost a full five minutes, she'd been timing it, Spike drove out to the secluded road his house was on and stopped. She turned to him excitedly.

"Do I get to drive now?" She asked bouncing up and down.

"Not quite yet pet, gotta learn a few things firs'. Slide over here and I'll come around and hop in on your side and then I'll tell you what to do next." He said opening his door and hopping out. When they were both situated he spoke again.

"How much driving have you done already?" He asked.

"Xander let me pull into the driveway last week." She told him. He nodded.

"Okay so you already know how to start the car an put it in drive." At her nod he continued. "So start the car." She did. "Now put it in drive, an take your foot off the brake an apply it gently to the gas." She did that too and the car moved forward slowly but at least it wasn't jerky. "Good job, now add a bit more pressure to the gas an remember to look straight ahead an not down at your feet." He informed her watching closely in case she should mess up.

"How am I doing?" She asked biting her lip. He chuckled and patted her back.

"Very well, I'm impressed." She smiled and they kept moving forward. "Okay now I want you to step off the gas an apply pressure to the break 'til you stop an then put it in park." When she did and they had come to a stop she turned the car off and turned to Spike excitedly.

"I did it! I drove, I actually drove." She said laughing and doing a little happy dance. Spike laughed and nodded.

"That you did luv, you did great. You're a natural." She drove forward some more and then he had her reverse. That was a bit more tricky but at least she stayed on the road. At the end of the lesson she hugged him and thanked him for the lesson he just nodded and grumbled though she didn't hear what he said.

As they switched back to their original spots they both noticed lightening in the distance and heard the rumble of thunder too which meant the rain would not be far off. As Spike turned the car around and prepared to drive her home they felt the car shudder and stop, uh oh this couldn't be good.

"Bullocks" Spike grumbled and got out of the car to check under the hood. When he got back in he looked pissed. "Bloody fan belt broke." He said hitting the steering wheel.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to walk back to your place it's not too far is it?" She asked trying to calm him down.

"'Bout half hours walk I'd wager." He replied looking down the road. "Well if we're gonna walk we'd best hurry rains s'not gonna hold off much longer." They got out and he locked all the doors and rolled up the windows then they began their journey to the house. The were silent for a while both lost in their own thoughts.

"How come I haven' seen you much this week Buffy?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Been busy." She answered not looking at him. He noticed.

"Liar." He countered. "Harm said you've been kinda quiet this week." So she had noticed, and she'd told Spike.

"harmony needs to mind her own business, I've just got a lot on my mind." She told him huffily.

"This got somethin to do with Peaches?" he asked quietly.

"Sort of. We had a talk this week and I asked him to back off on the sex stuff for a while, until I'm ready." She told him watching the sky as the lightening and thunder got closer.

"We should move a little quicker pet." He told her picking up speed, she did as well. "You are ready Buffy, you're just scared." he said returning to their previous topic.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"By the way you responded to a touch." He answered. She blushed remembering things she shouldn't.

"Well if I'm so ready then how come when Angel touches me I freeze up and try to get away?" She asked gesturing wildly. They turned up Spikes drive as the rain began to come down and they ended up running inside. As soon as the door was closed they let out the breaths they had been holding and looked back outside noticing the darkness and the raging storm.

Suddenly there was a bright light and then a huge crash that had Buffy gasping and Spike looking outside worriedly. "That sounded like it hit somethin." He remarked. They found out what it was when he tried the lights and they wouldn't come on.

"Guess we're lighting candles and a fire." She intoned moving away from the door.

"Got your cell luv, wanna call your brother and let him know you're safe. Left mine in the car." He told her sheepishly.

"Yea hold on." She dug in her pockets and retrieved her phone. It was dead unfortunately "Sorry dead."

"Bloody hell." He swore as he lit the candles and started the fire. "Well looks like we're stuck here until the power comes back on." He remarked looking at her closely. She nodded and moved away from him towards the sofa in front of the now roaring fire. He followed and sat on the floor a few feet away.

"So... never did get to ask you how your weeks been." She spoke up trying to make conversation to ease the tension that was now very thick in the room.

"S'okay, not too much to tell. Learned a lot in classes and hung with friends. Got in a fight with Harm when she wanted to come over but I had studying to do. The usual." He answered with a lift of his lips. "How was yours?"

"Okay I guess. Tried not to let everything that's gone on get to me and affect my work but it seems to have affected it anyway."

"Remember that storm we got stuck in when we picked up your brother from the airport?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah! I thought Xander was gonna hurl when he stepped off the plane 'cause of the turbulence." She answered laughing.

"If I remember correctly you looked a little green too thinking he wasn't gonna make it back." He informed her smiling.

"Was not! You were the one pacing and grumbling about 'bloody pillock gettin on bloody plane'" She replied faking his accent.

"Bloody hell Buffy never imitate my accent again you suck at it."

"Hey! I thought that was pretty good." She remarked with a pout. They fell silent again although it was a comfortable silence. "Spike?" She asked.

"Yeah luv?" He answered.

"Where are you're parents?" She enquired looking around and noticing the absence of his parents.

"Trip to the old country." At her look he continued. "Went to visit my Aunt Cecily in England. Be back at the end of the month." He informed her leaning back against the sofa.

"Oh." She looked around and noticed the sword hanging over the fireplace. She got up to look at it. "Nice." She said motioning to the sword. It looked like an antique.

"Thanks. S' mine. Got it from Uncle Ethan Aunt Cecily's husband." He informed her.

"Very pretty." She continued to look at it noticing how the fire kept highlighting the blade. The room was silent for a while, the air thick with the tension they were both feeling. Spike was the first one to speak.

"Come here luv." She looked down at the fire and shook her head. "Why not?" He asked with a sigh.

"Scared." She replied still looking down.

"Of what?"

"You." She replied finally looking at him. He was watching her intently.

"Please Buffy. Not gonna hurt ya." He said. She nodded and walked towards him. When she reached him he grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside him. "Why are you so afraid of me?" He asked moving the hair out of her eyes and tucking it behind her ear.

"You make me feel things I shouldn't feel with you." She said looking up at him through her lashes.

"I know how you feel. I don't think I can hide how I'm feeling tonight though. Want you too much." And with those words as his only warning he pulled her to him by a hand on her neck and fused his mouth with hers. She gasped but that only encouraged him to deepen the kiss and slip his tongue inside her mouth. Although she knew it was wrong she returned the kiss with everything they had and soon she was lying on her back with him hovering over her mouths fused together and hands roaming where they wanted.

When his hand brushed her breast she arched up and pushed herself more fully into his hand. He squeezed and she moaned into his mouth her hands grabbing his arms and holding on tight. "Buffy I can't stop. If you want to stop you have to get up now and go lock yourself somewhere, if you stay i fully intend to have sex with you." He informed her holding onto his control.

She nodded but never moved away. After and full minute had passed and he still hadn't moved from his position of leaning up to look her in the eye she opened her eyes and nodded. That was all he needed to return to kissing and toughing her. She was scared but knew he would never hurt her. Not physically at least.

Releasing her mouth he reached down and pulled her shirt up over her ribcage and off over her head, she lifted up to assist him. He bra was next and that was quickly discarded too. Then she was bare to him from the waist up but for some reason she wasn't embarrassed. As he gazed at her chest her nipples tightened in anticipation of what she didn't know. She found out a second later when he licked her left nipple and then took it in his mouth sucking on it gently while fondling the other with his hand. Her back arched off the floor again and she moaned at the sensations that coursed through her body. When he gave his attention to her other mouth she grabbed at his shirt and started tugging it up and over his chest. He let go of her nipple to allow her to pull it off over his head.

Then they were skin to skin from the waist up and it felt incredible but she wanted more so she moved her hands to the waistband of his jeans and began to undo them. He lifted of a bit so she could slide the zipper down and because he wasn't wearing any boxers he sprang free into her waiting hand. She was shocked and didn't know what to do but when she tried to pull away he wouldn't allow it. He moved his hand down over hers and guided her in touching him closing her fist around him and moving her hand up and down. He was big, very big so she couldn't fit her hand around him but he didn't seem to mind judging from the moans he was releasing.

When he moved to his knees between her legs and looked down at her his cock protruding from his jeans proudly she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was so toned and sexy, his eyes so deep and focused on her. Moving his hands to the waistband of her jeans he undid them and pulled the zipper down, in seconds her pants were gone and she was left in nothing more then her lacy black panties.

"God you're gorgeous." He whispered harshly. Soon those two were gone and she was naked in front of him. Although she knew she should be ashamed and scared even nervous she wasn't and she couldn't say why. She sat up and helped him remove the remainder of his clothing and then they were both naked and staring at each other memorizing every curve and dip of the others body.

With his hand he pushed her back down and ran his fingers down her abdomen and to the curls between her legs sinking his fingers in and rubbing her clit. She was wet already and with just a few strokes of his fingers she flew over the edge into her first orgasm of the night. When she came down he was leaning over and digging in his jeans for something. A condom. They were really going to do this then, there was no going back now, at least not for her.

When he turned to her again he spoke. "If you want to leave now's the time, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." he told her in a low voice his eyes boring into hers.

"Don't want to stop, can't stop, need you." She whispered raggedly. He nodded tore the condom open sheathing himself in the rubber before moving over her. He parted her and placed himself at her entrance pushing inside slightly.

"S' gonna hurt a bit luv, won't hurt long though." He told her and then thrust inside quickly tearing through her barrier and claiming a part of her forever. She gasped and tears prickled at her eyes. He noticed and gathered her closer whispering in her ear that it would be okay and the pain would pass soon.

After a few minutes he moved gently and she willed her body to relax, after a few strokes the pain began easing and she opened her eyes watching his face as he moved above her. Once the pain was gone the pleasure returned and she began to move with him, meeting his thrusts with a lift of her hips. Her breathing got ragged as did his and soon they were like poetry in motion moving together as one. His repeated thrusts were driving her wild making her moan and arch her back, then suddenly she exploded yelling his name and digging her nails into his back and locking her legs around his hips keeping him in place.

Spike was right behind her shouting her name and collapsing on top of her their breathing fast and ragged, their bodies sweaty. He recovered first and leaned up to look at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned stroking her cheek.

"Emotionally no, physically I'm awesome." She said with a smile. He returned her smile and leaned down to give her a long tender kiss which she returned with equal tenderness.

When he rolled off of her and removed the condom she felt the blush spread over her skin reality suddenly hitting her. She didn't have time to say anything though as Spike had grabbed a blanket and spread it over them laying back down and pulling her back against his chest, holding her close. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep not noticing the tender look Spike gave her as he kissed her shoulder and drifted off to sleep himself.

They awoke sometime during the night and the passion overtook them again although this time it was fast and hard, both needing the passionate embrace as much as the release. They didn't sleep right away after but sat talking Spike against the sofa and Buffy held securely in his arms between his legs, he back to his chest the blanket covering them both.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked in a small voice.

"I don't know luv, never thought I'd ever do something like this." He replied rubbing her arms.

"Do you wish we'd never done it?" She asked dreading the answer.

"I should say yes and that it can never happen again but I can't." He replied.

"Oh"

"You?" He asked turning her face up to his.

"Wish the circumstances were different but no I don't regret what we did." She answered not looking away from his face. He nodded and leaned down to kiss her lips softly. "What do you mean about the not happening again part?" She asked remembering his words.

"Just what I said. Can't say it'll never happen again when I want it to happen again." She knew his words were the truth she could feel how much he wanted her against her back.

"What about Harmony?"

"Not sure what to do there. I don't want to hurt her shes been so good to me. Need some time to work out what I should say to her. I should tell her the truth." He answered thinking out loud.

"What's gonna happen with us?"

"Well I care about you a lot and I think we got something here but I also think we need to take some time and figure out what it is we feel exactly."

"I can do that. Just promise me whatever happens we'll still be friends." She told him turning in his lap to look directly at him.

"Of course I promise." He told her. She nodded and he pulled her close giving her a hug she so desperately needed.

They didn't talk much after that and when the power came on he called a tow truck to get them and take them to the car so it could be fixed. After the tow truck left they got in the car and he drove her home. In no time he was pulling in her driveway and turning off the lights so as not to wake anyone.

"Bye Spike." She said as she opened the door and turned to get out.

"Buffy." He said and grabbed her hand pulling her back to him and kissing her deeply, his tongue dancing against hers, before pulling away. "Sleep well luv, dream of me." Then she was out of the car and he was gone.

She made her way inside explained to her frantic mother and brother what had happened and then went to bed. She did indeed dream of him that night and couldn't wait to see him at their usual Saturday breakfast. She woke up smiling it was going to be a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss and I own nothing I just want a happier ending for my favourite couple.

Chapter 5- Don't Feel Like It Tonight

When Buffy awoke the next day she was smiling though that turned to a frown when she remembered what had transpired the night before. She had slept with her best friend's boyfriend and although she knew it was wrong she couldn't regret it. After all it was Spike and she had known him for years and been crushing on him for almost as long no matter how often she had tried to convince herself she wasn't.

Climbing out of bed she made her way to the shower and cleansed her body although she knew she could never wash away the memories. Nothing could erase them and staring at herself in the mirror after her shower she recalled every touch, every word and every movement of their bodies together.

Shaking her head she got dressed and made her way down to the kitchen. Remembering that it was Saturday she smiled with anticipation Spike would be there for breakfast as he was every weekend. With a skip to her step she entered the kitchen and saw Xander talking to their mom, Joyce, as she made breakfast but there was no Spike yet.

"Good morning mom, Xander." She said going to the cupboard for a glass and pouring herself some orange juice.

"Morning honey." He mom returned smiling.

"Morning Buffy." Was Xanders reply.

"Where's Spike? Isn't he usually here by the crack of dawn on Saturdays?" She asked trying to sound casual.

"He called when you were in the shower said he can't make it. Something about harmony making him a special breakfast at his house." Xander said rolling his eyes.

Buffy paled thinking about Spike with Harmony but knowing there was nothing she could do Harmony was Spike's girlfriend and she was just the girl he slept with on a stormy night.

"Oh well hiss loss then right?" She said trying to sound cheerful.

"Certainly is." Xander replied digging into the waffles and bacon.

As the conversation continued in the kitchen Buffy sat picking at her food suddenly feeling ill. When she got up to leave no one really noticed. She left the house and made her way to Willow's knowing the red head would be up already and needing someone to talk to desperately. The door was opened after only one knock and Willow was standing there already dressed and smiling.

"Hey Buffy what's up?" She asked motioning her inside.

"Willow I really need someone to talk to. I promised I wouldn't say anything but I can't carry this myself anymore." She replied on a sob. Soon that sob turned to gut wrenching tears and she was ushered into Willow's room and told to sit down.

"What happened? Is it Angel?" She asked rubbing her back.

"No, not really, but it does stem from Angel. Oh Willow I did something horrible." She said sobs racking her small frame again.

"What? You know you can tell me anything and it'll never go any farther then the two of us." She said resuming the back rubbing.

"IsleptwithSpike." She rushed out on a shuddering breath.

"What. Buffy you have to speak up I can't hear you."

"I Slept with Spike." She said lowering her eyes to the floor.

"Oh goddess." Willow said putting a hand over her mouth. "How did this happen?" She asked shock still evident in her voice.

I asked him about sex." She replied with a shrug.

"Why?"

"Xander wouldn't answer me. I wanted to know what sex was like and what I would be in for if it ever happened with Angel, Xander wouldn't tell me and then Spike showed up after he left and made some comments and I ended up asking him." She answered finally looking up. Willow didn't say anything for a minute and Buffy was afraid she was going to hate her.

"Okay so how did asking about sex turn into sex?" She asked looking puzzled.

"Well we went to his house to the lake and he told me that in order to be comfortable with sex I first had to be comfortable in my own skin so we went swimming in our underclothes." She answered.

"Oh." She paused for a moment. "I still don't understand how swimming turned to sex."

"Well when we were drying off in his room he tried to help me get my went clothes off so they could dry and he touched me and then there was more touching and then I guess I had an orgasm. I don't really know how that happened though." she answered with a frown.

"That was all that happened?" Willow asked frowning herself.

"Yep. That day anyway. We didn't talk for a week and then yesterday he shows up at school saying that Anya called Xander and he wasn't coming to give me my driving lesson but that he was there to do it instead." She paused and look at Willow she was listening intently and nodding her head every so often. Then she continued. "The lesson went fine but then the car broke down and we had to walk back to the house and the storm started and the power went out and there was a fire and candles and it just kinda happened. One minute we were talking and then we were on the floor and it was happening." She put her head in her hands and groaned.

"Well that was... wow." She remarked after the rushed explanation. "Well did you guys talk at all afterwards?" She asked gently. Buffy nodded.

"A little. He said he didn't regret it but that he didn't know what to do now because he doesn't want to hurt Harmony." She replied.

"Okay then. Maybe you just need to give him some time to think about what he wants to do." Willow suggested.

"I feel so ashamed. I can't believe what I did to Harmony." She whispered looking at the floor again.

"These things happen Buffy. Sometimes you just can't help the way you feel. I know it may not be an ideal start but it could be the beginning of something amazing." She looked up into Willow's smiling face. "Give it time."

"You mean you don't hate me?" She asked hand shaking slightly.

"Oh Buffy of course not. You and Spike have always had a complicated relationship." She replied with a small smile.

"Yeah I guess we have." She looked away for a moment and then looked back seeing a thoughtful look on Willow's face. "What is it Willow?"

What are you gonna tell Angel?" She asked with concern.

"I really don't know Wills." She replied before looking away. "I really don't know."

Her and Willow spent the next few hours talking and trying to make sense of what had happened between Buffy and Spike and by the end Buffy was more confused then ever. As she walked home she kept rehearsing what she would say to Angel when she saw him next, she was so lost in thought she never saw the black desoto parked on the street across from her house. She didn't even notice him when she entered the house and hung up her jacket not until he spoke anyway.

"Buffy. You in there luv?" He asked shaking her shoulder. She jumped and make a squeaking noise which made him laugh. "Wool gathering?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Sorry. Lost in thought." She replied trying to keep her cool even though he was standing right in front of her and he looked damn sexy. Gone was his trademark black leather jacket and instead he wore a bright red shirt over his usual black t-shirt. He noticed her perusal and smirked cockily at her.

"See somethin' you like luv?" He enquired with a smug grin.

"What?" She returned brain a little muddled. "What are you doing here I thought you'd be with Harmony." She said moving around him and into the kitchen in a huff.

"Nope just took her home and came here to see you. Wanted to make sure you were alright after what happened." He informed her leaning against the counter arms folded over his chest distracting her once again with how sexy he looked.

"Oh. I'm okay I guess. Don't really want to talk about it right now though too soon." She informed him looking around for her mom or Xander.

"Xander took your mom to the gallery apparently there was a shipping crisis then he and Anya are doing dinner and a movie." He informed her noticing the look. She nodded and turned to get a glass of water. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"Need to talk to Angel. After what happened I can't continue to see him it wouldn't be fair." She said without thinking.

"Ouch luv, that hurt." He remarked with a slight wince.

"Sorry Spike I didn't mean it that way. You've been with Harmony longer it's a bit more complicated for you. Angel and I have only been seeing each other for a few months." She rushed out turning trying to make up for what she said.

"Don' defend me pet you're right and you know it. I jus' gotta figure out what I'm gonna do is all. Figure out what I want." He moved closer to her and tilted her chin up. "Thought right now what I want is you." He said brushing the hair away from her neck and dipping his head. When his lips made contact with her skin and his tongue flicked out she moaned.

"Spike stop. We can't do this again." She mumbled trying and failing to move away from him.

"Don't wanna stop, wanna be inside you." He whispered in her ear huskily. A shiver went down her spine and though she knew it was wrong she gave in again. She kissed him with all the longing she had been feeling all day.

Their clothes were thrown off as quickly as possible and soon they were skin to skin. Spike lifted her to the counter top and stepped between her legs pulling her hips forward as he did so. Somehow she didn't know how though he got a condom on without breaking the kiss and buried himself inside her tight body.

"Oh god." She groaned wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Mm-mm...so tight...so wet...perfect." He moaned out his thrusts picking up.

"Spike! Ungh!" She groaned moving in time with his thrusts. She could feel herself losing control and knew it wouldn't be long before she toppled over the edge but she wanted him with her when that happened. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Come with me Spike. Want to feel you inside me, all over me." Then she bit his ear sending him over the edge.

"Buffy! Fuck!" He shouted grinding against her to prolong the pleasure. His words sent her over the edge as well and she shuddered as pleasure wracked her body.

"Spike." She sighed after she had come down from her orgasm.

"Hmm. Don't think I'll look at your kitchen the same way again." he remarked a minute later after they had gotten control of their breathing. She laughed.

"Me either." She winced as he pulled out of her still a little tender from last night. He noticed.

"Oh god I'm sorry Buffy shouldn't have been so rough, not after last night." He said rubbing her arms.

"I'm okay, just a bit tender." She said as he helped her off the counter. They grabbed their clothes but didn't get dressed right away instead they went to shower. There was no more sex just him washing her and her washing him but it was the most intimate act they could have ever done. When they were all showered and dressed and sitting on the couch she spoke up. "I can't believe we did this again." She grumbled looking down.

"I know. I can't seem to keep my hand s off you when I see you." He sighed and ran his fingers through his slightly damp hair. "Prolly should take off though before your mum comes home she's a perceptive bird and would prolly guess what we've been doing." He said standing up. She nodded and moved with him to the door.

"Yeah I guess so." She held the door as he walked through it. Then he turned and pulled her to him holding her close and kissing her lips gently. He didn't speak though and a moment later he was gone taillights fading into the night. The phone rang just as she was closing the door so she ran to pick it up. "Hello?" She answered.

"Buffy hi it's mom. I'm gonna be home soon and was wondering if you wanted me to bring home some take-out. It's just you and me tonight." She asked brightly.

"Sure mom that's sounds great." She answered trying to sound cheerful.

"Chinese okay?" Her mom asked back.

"Sounds perfect." She answered. They talked for a few more minutes and then hung up. Buffy went to the kitchen washing the counter where she and Spike had been before grabbing plates and setting the table for dinner. As she was finishing the phone rang again. She answered after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Buffy?" A voice asked.

"Yeah. Harmony?" She returned a bit puzzled.

"Yeah it's me. I need to talk to you." She said and there was a pout in her tone.

"Okay talk."

"It's about Spike." She informed her with a sigh. Buffy tensed up but didn't let it show in her voice when she spoke.

"What happened now?"

"He wouldn't have sex with me." She complained pout fully evident in her voice now.

"Oh really?" She asked trying not to sounds as intrigued as she was. Spike hadn't slept with Harmony that morning like she had assumed he had.

"He said he didn't feel like it today. That he wasn't in the mood. Spike's always in the mood I don't understand." She continued to whine through the phone.

"Well we got stuck in that thunderstorm last night and we were up pretty late waiting for it to stop so I could get home he was probably just tired." She informed her trying to sound casual and not sure she did.

"Oh yeah I had forgotten that. Never mind then that's probably all it was." She spoke up sounds perky again. "Thanks Buffy you're always great to talk to about these things." And with that she hung up. Guilt assailed Buffy after that comment but she shook it off and hung up the phone.

She spent the rest of the night watching movies with her mom and chatting about school and what she was going to wear to prom. When eleven o'clock came around she was so tired that she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her last thought before succumbing to sleep though what that Spike didn't sleep with Harmony. She went to bed smiling.


End file.
